1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrical-device-implemented image coding method.
2. Description of Related Art
Image coding technology can be lossy coding or lossless. Lossless image coding makes image data coded without distortion; lossy coding makes image data coded with distortion. Lossless image coding is often preferred for applications, which require high image quality. For example, when the image coding is applied to remote nursing, doctors must diagnose patients' condition according to the patients' images transmitted remotely, which requires high image quality.
File sizes of high quality images are often very large, which requires more bandwidth for transmission. In addition, more number to access external rams is needed if complicated coding algorithm is utilized. More bandwidth for transmission and more number to access external rams both cause higher power consumption. Therefore, as image quality increases, it is an important issue to design an image coding system with fewer transmission bandwidth and power consumption.